


Ice Cream Love

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Cute, DSSS Treat, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Ice Cream, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Because Ice Cream and Rainbows make everything better <3
Relationships: Elaine Besbriss/Francesca Vecchio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2019





	Ice Cream Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevermanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/gifts).



> A Treat for the wonderful Clevermanka who requested Frannie/Elaine and silly/fun fanart, I hope you like it! Welcome back to dSSS <3


End file.
